The 3 Evils Last Episode
by Nightmare Dragon1
Summary: The conclusion of the story "The 3 Evils". Continues from Episodes I and II.


The Three Evils Last Episode  
  
The Final Battle  
  
Chapter Z The Final Battle  
  
So, after apparently defeating such a powerful evil, we all turned toward the forest, except our friends from other worlds. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles still stood there. Tails pulled out the Super Ring again. They all took hold of it. Sonic turned bright yellow, Tails and Knuckles began to shine. "Thank you for everything," Sonic said to us. "You've grown powerful," Knuckles said, "but don't overuse it. You never know what will happen." "Thank you, Saria," Tails said, walking over to me. "I really appreciate how much you cared. What you did on Angel Island...I don't think I can ever repay you for that. Thank you." "You're welcome," I said. "Come back any time, Tails." They shook hands, then Tails returned to his group. They waved to us, and took off. To answer your first question, yes, you're still seeing through my eyes. Deal with it. Secondly, if you haven't got any idea what's going on, read the other two stories first. Lastly, if you still don't get it, just give it up. Anyway, I'm going to tell this whole story at once, because it's really not that long. And...hey, what's up with the "Chapter Z" thing? This author has really got some things to work out... Anyway, as I was saying, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles left us there, just me, Link, and Ruto. That annoying fish-girl left for the Zora River shortly afterward. Link and I were alone. "Link, could I ask you a few things?" I asked. "Shoot," he said. "Alright, first of all, what kind of a force do you feel inside me? I mean, you've known me a long time, but things have been changing. What is it you sense in me?" I started pacing. "I mean, do you see light or dark in me? What kind of energies are there that I don't know about?" "To be serious," he said, "I sense a great power rising within you. You've become the core of nature itself. You told me a little poem once. It said something about an eternal force driving evil out forever. It pursued the core of evil after it rose from its ashes. Saria, I think that you're that force." "But, Link, the poem also said that the force did it alone. I know that I can't do this alone." "But you have to. It's destiny. Destiny pulls people apart from one another. It's just the way it works. Still," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'll see you again...someday. Just keep hoping, praying. I know you'll come back." I looked him in the eyes, and I knew that my tears were starting to well up. I turned around, said good-bye, and focused on the power inside me. I lifted off the ground and took off like a jet, going after Sparkius.  
  
He had a good lead on me, but I caught up quick. He knew that I was behind him, but he played dumb with me for a while. I chased him halfway around the world, then he finally did something different. He stopped, then flew straight upward and into space. I followed him, knowing that the emeralds would protect me from suffocation. This had to be the most intense moment of my life. I was chasing a dragon, about 100 feet long and wings of 40 feet each, through space. Out here, I felt time itself. Then, the dragon made a sharp turn and came back at me. He sliced at me with a wing, but I dodged. He made another pass and missed again. I figured I could try a Rainbow Beam, so I charged it up and released it. Sparkius just floated there, absorbing the blast. It hadn't hurt him a bit! "Nice power behind that one, girl!" he said sarcastically. "Let me show you mine!" He instantly let off a Darkness Beam, and it hit me full force. I flew backwards and cried out in pain. I shook it off and tried to work out a new plan. Although I still had time to dodge his raging attacks, I thought up a pretty good one. I didn't know if it was going to work, but I had no other ideas. I rushed toward him, and he did likewise. Just before we collided, I grabbed one of his claws and swung under him. While I had him in my grasp, I took the time to absorb his power as well. I had no idea what it would accomplish. I felt the energies of every dragon to ever exist flowing into me. I let go when I had drained it all, and I felt reenergized. Dragons were always either light or dark, never anywhere in between, so I absorbed the light half stored in Sparkius. Now, the powers of all Light everywhere was about to be pitted against an eternity of Darkness. A strange force guided me then. I closed my eyes and stood still. Sparkius charged at me, though I didn't know it at the time. I opened my eyes just in time to dodge the attack. I moved out of the way so quickly that Sparkius himself was confused. I took the opportunity to attack him from behind. Quickly charging a light blast of energy, I hit his back right in the middle. He screeched out in a terrible yell. I felt like my ears were going numb. I covered them until he was done. He turned back towards me, eyes glaring, and charged again. This guy just didn't learn. I dodged and attacked again, and he was wounded again. I knew how to defeat him, I just didn't know how to get to his weakness. His heart was the source of his evil, so in order to kill him, I had to take out his heart. It was my turn to charge at him, and I connected with his chest. I blew his heart right out of his body and into the dead of space. Sparkius was still alive, though. "Saria...you don't know it...but you've saved me..." he said. "The evil power that has been controlling my actions lately...it's out of me now. Be careful of it. Thank you for helping me." The heart changed into a void of nothingness, sucking Sparkius me into it. I struggled to get out of it, but it was like fighting a black hole. I couldn't win. It dragged me down into the depths of oblivion.  
  
I fell into an empty lot of nothingness, my emerald power depleted. I heard a voice from behind me, and I turned to see what it was. "You have done well, girl..." it said. "But, your final test will begin now...Prepare yourself...to do battle..." Light came out of nowhere and lit up the room. "with The Doomsday!" I couldn't believe what I saw. There, in front of me was the most horrifying, deadly-looking creature imaginable. I feel that I must give a full description of it.  
  
***The Doomsday (Oblitarius Totalitaronus)*** This creature was created by Dr. William Warpshire in the year 2000 AD. He spent his life completing his masterpiece. After its design completion in 1994, the doctor began to breed various compatible animals with each other. Mutants were produced, horrifyingly unnatural organisms. Finally, when the doctor bred a ReDead with a Stalfos, then the resulting creature with a dragon, The Doomsday Project was completed. The organism was purely shadow, but could take any form. It was so powerful that the doctor locked it away in Oblivion forever. Should it ever be released, this monster could destroy the universe.  
  
Do you see what I mean that it was terrifying? It had no shape, just a formless blob of antimatter. It was not evil, but truly I faced Hell itself. "Are you ready for the ultimate test, girl? Your fate rests on it. Link is counting on you to return." "What do you want with me? And what did you do to Sparkius?" "I want to see if you have what it takes to defeat the ultimate evil. Don't worry about Sparkius. He won't be around to see your defeat!" "You heartless son of a..." I started. It was all I could do to not take him down right there. I really should have, but I had some more questions. "Why do you want to fight me? I'm just a girl with some powerful magic up my sleeve." "Exactly," he said. "After the winner is decided, they will have the ability to absorb the loser's life force." "What?!" I yelled out. "You only fight me for power? You're sick. You realize that you endanger the universe's existence with just your presence, don't you?" "I don't care what happens to the universe. I exist perfectly well here in Oblivion." "You don't get it! If my power gets out of control, even I don't know what'll happen! It could destroy everything, even you!" "As long as I die the supreme universal power, I care not!" I knew that this guy meant business. I had to get someone to help me, but I knew that I was in the Empty Dimension. Nobody was there except me and Doomsday. But, I had heard one legend once, that there was another who had been sucked into the dimension before. I decided to ask him about it. "I want to ask you something, not as a friend nor an enemy," I said. "I have heard tales of another that you absorbed into Oblivion. Is it true?" "Yes, it is," he replied. "He was the only one in his time that could hold me back. He was such an excellent pilot, yet he sacrificed himself to seal me off from the world. I don't know what his name was, but after he entered the realm, I never saw him again. Then, I saw a portal open up to the Reality Dimension, and he exited the realm through it." "A portal?!" "I should not have said that." I raised my arms upward, or what I thought was upward, and opened a portal to Hyrule. I also opened a telepathy line with Link. "What's up, Saria?" "I need your help. Now! Go to the Forest Meadow and through the portal to Oblivion!" "I'm on it!" I closed that line and opened one to Krystal. "You get yourself in a jam again?" she asked me. "Yeah, could you find a way to Oblivion?" "Oblivion? Isn't that the Empty Realm?" "Yeah. Just get here fast!" "I'll be there soon." I closed that line as well and turned to face Doomsday. I knew that I would have to survive until the others got here. Doomsday moved swiftly, almost teleporting from one place to another. It would be hard to avoid him. He moved again, this time towards me. He collided with me and kept going. His attack was quite powerful. He hit me again from behind, then again in front. I couldn't win against this. I pulled up a barrier around myself, and Link came through the portal. He saw the Doomsday. "What the hell is that thing?!" he yelled. "Exactly," I replied. "It is Hell." He was confused, but he dismissed it. My barrier was cracking up. I hoped Krystal would be there soon. She was the only one who could help me. The barrier broke and Doomsday dash-attacked again. He hit me five times before I saw a flash of light in the distance. I saw Krystal's little ship coming to land by us. Behind it was a full fleet of Arwings. Doomsday continued his attacks. I felt myself weakening under the blows. Link was getting hit, too. He looked like he was in pain as well. The fleet flew in toward us and landed. Krystal rushed over to me and healed us both. She put up a barrier so we could talk. "You need to develop your powers," she said to me. "But, I can help you do that. Take my new staff. It looks just like the other one, but it's much more powerful." I took the staff in my hand, and I felt the power she meant. I twirled the staff in my hand, and I figured I'd try something. I focused on the powers I had inside me. I turned into the Dragon of Light again. "Even I didn't expect that!" Krystal said in surprise. "Get on!" I said to them. "There's not much time before that shield blows!" They hopped onto my back, and the barrier shattered. I tossed the new staff up to Krystal. "Doomsday!" I yelled out. "If you want to test my strength, choose one form and keep it!" "I will be glad to abide by that rule." He shape-shifted into a dragon. I figured that this was what it would be like. "You cannot defeat the Nightmare Dragon! I am the ultimate power!" "I might not be able to defeat you," I said, "but we can!" I charged at Nightmare Dragon. He dodged. I wasn't really expecting to hit, but he moved so quickly that I was surprised. The Arwing team was behind me too. They blasted away at the dragon, but it didn't phase him. They got smart and started firing bombs. That bought me some time. I attacked again and connected. He was thrown backwards, but shook off the pain. He retaliated and attacked me. He hit hard, and Krystal was thrown off. I caught her in midair. "You're gonna get it for that one," I said. "Do you think you can really defeat me?" he asked. "No, but I'm sure as hell gonna try!" I charged again and hit with full force. I cut his chest with my wing. He repaired it instantly. "Saria, did you see that?!" Link called out. "We can't beat this thing!" "There's got to be a way!" I said back. I charged up another Rainbow Splasher and released it, but even that didn't work. I fired a Rainbow Beam, but he dodged. Link was right. This was impossible. Nightmare Dragon fired a Nightmare Beam and it hit me at full power. It was so powerful that I couldn't take it. Link and Krystal were hit with it too. We were all severely hurt by the blast. I was hit by another one, then another. I fell to the ground. "Saria, get up!" Link called out. "You've got to keep trying!" "I...can't do it..." I said. I was in unbelievable pain. I couldn't go on. What I could see was fading. Nightmare Dragon was coming at me. I reverted to my normal form, hoping to conserve energy. I blacked out.  
  
I had another weird dream. It was quite short, but it was definitely strange. "Hey, girl, are you alright?" someone asked me. "Unh...yeah, I'm fine..." "You need some serious help with that beast, huh? Take this sword of mine. You'll have it when you wake up." The dream ended there.  
  
I woke up to see Nightmare Dragon raising a claw to hit me. I rolled out of the way and right into Krystal. She was unconscious. I woke her up, then noticed the strange sword in my hand. It was like a blade of pure Light Energy. I slashed it a few times, then charged at Nightmare Dragon. He raised a claw to attack, exposing his underbelly. I gave it everything I had. I ran as fast as I could and thrust the sword into the dragon. He roared in pain. I jumped around, stabbing, slashing. I could jump higher than ever. I hopped my way up to his chest area, stabbing everything I could. When I got to his heart area, I thrust the sword into his heart. He screeched. I jumped down to the ground. Then, I built up a burst of speed and dash-attacked him. I did it repeatedly. He seemed to be in suspended animation. I dashed and slashed over and over at least a hundred times a second. After a minute of playing dash-and-slash, I came to a stop next to Link and Krystal. Nightmare Dragon stood there, perfectly still. Then, in every place I hit him, he split. Every piece of him fell to the ground, and he was dead. We had done it. Evil was defeated forever. I opened another portal, and Link and I went home. Krystal and her team left through a hyperspace jump.  
  
When we got home, Link and I went to his house for a while. We heard a knock on the door. Link went to open it, and all the Kokiri were standing there, smiling. They thanked us for saving the world again, then they parted. Mido walked right up to Link and me, his usual frown on his face. But, then Mido did something I had never seen him do before. He smiled. He extended his hand, and Link shook it. "Thank you for all you've done, Link." he said. "I see why Saria likes you so much now." "Then you knew?" Link said. "Of course! She talks about you all the time!" Link gave me a strange look. I grabbed him and pulled him close. Mido didn't seem to care. We embraced each other. "Link, I promise I'll always be there for you," I said. "And I'll always love you too, Saria," he said to me.  
  
The End 


End file.
